


Bad decisions and consequences

by grainipiot



Series: Snowday saga [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Enjoy!, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Sickfic, Snowday AU, here goes the following of the smutty OS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainipiot/pseuds/grainipiot
Summary: Indeed having sex outside during winter wasn't a good idea. Now he had to take responsibility.[Second round of a birthday gift, taking place after "Happy Snowday"]
Relationships: Malcolm Graves/Twisted Fate
Series: Snowday saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594522
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Bad decisions and consequences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rigoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigoria/gifts).



> Hi!!  
> So, this is for you bb! Enjoy some fluff!!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!

Sometimes Twisted Fate should pay more attention. And maybe not do stupid things. If he did that, he wouldn’t be in a sad state in bed. Really, that wasn’t smart at all but in the heat of the moment, it seemed really fun.

Now here he was, feeling like shit and each minute made it worse since he woke up. It wasn’t so bad, last night, when he and Graves went to bed and he managed to annoy him a bit more. It was fine to have at last a thick blanket and no fear from the low temperature of the season. Except he had been stupid for once and paid it now.

A cold. A goddamn cold and it knocked him out.

_Fuck this_.

The second he woke up he knew the day would be horrible. It hurt and it was uncomfortable. Too hot but not enough at the same time. _Fever ?_ He couldn’t be sure because of his own sensitivity. Maybe all was in his head and if he got more sleep it would be fine.

_Wait, where is he ?_ Graves wasn’t there. At least, not in bed. Twisted Fate fumbled a little and reached in the sheets, looking for another person but he was really alone there. _Fuck…_ His head hurt too much, he wasn’t ready for that kind of crap. And Graves was gone, as he looked around.

It didn’t make a lot of sense, he was the one getting up early most days. If his partner was up before him, it meant he had slept a lot more than usual. Not a good news.

There was still an attempt at sitting up and consider his situation but Twisted Fate couldn’t bear it any longer. Slightly dizzy and far from the good meaning. Without waiting he lied back in bed.

« Shit… » It hurt and when his voice got out, it was only a painful noise at the limit of coherent.

_Cold…_ And too warm, at the same time. What a shitty sensation. He both felt the urge to snuggle in the blanket and get out of it or he would suffer from the temperature. Definitely fucked. Before he lost his mind in that dilemma, Twisted Fate stayed in the blanket and opened it slightly to still get some fresh air. It had to do anyway.

Really, now he regretted his latest decision. Indeed it had been fun to fuck directly at Graves’s workshop, really hot but now he felt the consequences. He got sick. That wasn’t a surprise, it could happen but Twisted Fate had hoped he would dodge it.

No luck this day. Oh no doubt Graves would have a great laugh once he learned about that. After all, he deserved it for being the one asking. Payback for being horny. _Bullshit_.

Definitely not in a good mood, Twisted Fate rolled over in bed and tried to relax. Although that task became soon quite difficult. It seemed that it got worse and worse as time went, till he even lost his balance. Keeping his eyes open was impossible, not with such light from the window. So he lied there, tangled in the blanket and quiet groan muffled in the pillow.

_Malcolm…_ He was going to hate him so much the instant Graves found out about this but he still needed him. At least to have him close, maybe to bring him a glass of water. It hurt to a point he couldn’t bear.

_Come back, asshole_. If he was to suffer and get an earful, then so be it. His day was ruined anyway. And if he could get some sleep, that would be nice. This was already awful to endure.

~

Except, things never go as hoped. Twisted Fate couldn’t fin rest, stuck in a strange state between unconciousness and reality that brought no comfort at all. Still somehow aware of certain particularly annoying things nearby yet so slow in thinking. For example, it was far too clear in their room, too much light. Potentially it was just the illness being despicable but it still bothered him. So he stayed face into the pillow, eyes closed until death would come.

It didn’t, though Graves did, making a hell of a fuss when he arrived in the room. That man was never good at being discreet unless his life depended on it. Obviously he didn’t care about possibly disturbing Twisted Fate's tranquility. Which was gone for good since he woke up but that wasn’t the point.

« Wake up princess. Can’t believe you slept for so long. » There, a bit gruff as he made it to their bed.

Twisted Fate heard him come in, even if he couldn’t react quickly. A strong hand shook him out of sleep, not really gentle but still quite mindful.

« Fuck off… » Pure reflex to bicker, even in such sad state. He made a move to slap Graves’s hand away but it resulted in such weak gesture, it was almost pathetic.

« Wait. What’s wrong ? »

Possibly several things pushed the latter to think there was indeed a problem. The hoarse sound of his voice, that feeble attempt to push him away and the actual fact that Twisted Fate was still in bed at such hour. It was far too bright there to be morning.

It made him feel funny to hear such quiet concern for him but soon it could turn to dust. It was only fair, Graves had warned him about the risks and now he was sick. Just the time before he realized.

Graves sat down in bed not far, keeping his hand over him. It shifted from his shoulder to his back, since Twisted Fate was almost lying on his front as to avoid the illness. _Soon_. Then he wouldn’t hear the end of it.

Facing problems was part of life and since he was trapped, there was no other way around. Twisted Fate moved slightly, enough to be on his side and facing the latter.

Indeed when he opened his eyes it stung but he could see Graves if he focused a little. Who was really quizzical in the way he looked at him, as if this whole thing was a trick.

« Caught a cold. Go on, laugh, tell me how stupid that was. I don’t give a fuck. » Part of his annoyance for such consequence slipped in his tone, along the obvious pain from talking while sick.

Bracing himself, Twisted Fate closed his eyes again and clung to the blanket, small peace. Maybe Graves wouldn’t mock him for too long, if he still had some luck today.

Yet, it didn’t come. Some silence, followed by a sigh. That hand felt warm, protective despite the storm coming. Rubbing through fabric, rather soothing. Exactly what Twisted Fate didn’t expect. _What ?_

« Told you. Now you’re sick, you dumb fuck. » There, it still happened. But there was no edge to it, no resentment, pity or anger. Maybe a touch of huffed annoyance because indeed that wasn’t smart but Graves showed this rarely.

_Ouch_. No hard feelings, since his partner wasn’t too harsh on him for now. The insult almost sounded affectionate.

« I deserve that one. Asshole. » Just for the show. He may be sick but he was still able to ‘fight’ back.

Again Graves stayed quiet and instead the reply came in a small gesture, hand brushing a few strands off his face. Then he petted his hair, something a bit clumsy but the effort to remain gentle was endearing. Twisted Fate could only choke that sweet feeling before it made him soft too. Deep breath, under small pain but this discreet attention was appreciated.

« Yeah you do. How you doing ? You look terrible. »

« I’d kill for a drink. Everything hurt, it’s hell… » To make it so low wasn’t intended but it was true, he suffered.

« I’ll get you some water, don’t think it’s a good idea for you to start so early. » The laugh that was meant to happen yet just like the mood at the moment it turned out nice. For once Graves was in a good mood.

The mattress dipped when the latter got up, probably to take care of the request as soon as he could. All this left Twisted Fate in a strange feeling, not used to be cared for like this. Well, at the same time, he wasn’t used to get sick neither.

With his remaining strenght he supported himself up, enough to drink without trouble once Graves got back. Which didn’t take long.

If he hadn’t taken the glass by himself, he was sure his partner would have helped him more. Maybe to make fun of him or to genuinely give his help. In any case, Twisted Fate was still able to drink.

« Thanks. » Nothing more to add, especially in such mood.

The glass was left nearby, not idea where exactly. All he knew was that Graves came back to sit in bed, where they left everything. No idea what to do with himself, Twisted Fate shifted slightly under the blanket to give him some space but it wasn’t really needed. Small hope that his partner would come by his side. A hug would really be nice right now, with his need for warmth. But he kept himself from requesting that. It was mortifying enough to be low and vulnerable because of a cold.

Not a real problem for Graves. He returned to give small affection, with his typical care, running his hand over Twisted Fate. And he let him do. It was really good, giving a distraction to the low haze of fever. Slowly he came to nuzzle his hand when it was near his face, keeping him there.

« Hey, I don’t want that fucking disease. » Not so mean, Graves still left him his hand to nuzzle in silence.

« Idiot, that’s not a virus. Shut up for once and hold me. »

Twisted Fate jumped on the occasion to ask for a hug, hoping it would go easily if he played along. So started his wait, a bit tense till he got an answer. He wouldn’t be mad if Graves refused but really at the moment he needed him close. Surely the lingering softness got to him.

Another sigh between them. No idea what this meant. However Graves took his hand away and stood, a lot of moves that indicated nothing good. Still, it was good to be wrong. When Twisted fate opened his eyes to see whatever he was doing, the latter was busy taking off his cloak and leaving it on a chair. Boots off too then he returned to bed again.

_Awww yes_.

Even as terrible as he felt, Twisted Fate was glad to welcome him closer, arms open for him. It took them some time to find the right position but they made it. There, he came to cuddle, all too happy to have Graves here. Magic of it, he didn’t complain as he did sometimes, merely returning the embrace in a secretly protective manner.

« Mmmh thanks hot shot. »

« In five minutes I leave, still work to do. »

_Really ?_ He couldn’t be sure if Graves was serious or not. Both were possible.

« No, you’re trapped here. » To make the message clear, he tightened the embrace without fear of hurting him.

« That’s not even my fault if you got sick. »

Good show of reluctance but Graves still stayed. When the supposed five minutes ran out, there wasn’t a single move to get out, to Twisted Fate’s relief. Maybe he would have a peaceful afternoon, after all. That was all he asked.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah that's a lot of T rated i'm writing these days xD  
> I hope you enjoyed this!!
> 
> For any curious, I'm on:  
> > twitter: @niceswordboots  
> > tumblr: https://aracdo.tumblr.com/


End file.
